2020/Jan-Mar/Announcements
January: Item/Sales Announcements 01 January's Angel Item is here: Soft and Warm! * - Hello Gaians! I hope that you are all having a heavenly day so far! As you are all likely aware, it is the first day of the new month, and so I have the pleasure of sharing this month's Angel Item with you! Some Angel Subscribers may have already opened up their Sealed Angel Item box to discover it, but for those of you who haven't seen it yet, you can now stop by Cloud 9 for the duration of January to try out Soft and Warm! Please do check it out! I hope you have a divine rest of your day~ - Get Soft and Warm in Cloud 9! Become a supporter! 01 Golden Empress of Ice has arrived in La Victoire! * - 03 DAYS  15 HOURS  42 MINUTES  55 SECONDS - Golden Empress of Ice! 01 Let's celebrate the Year of the Mouse! * - 06 DAYS  17 HOURS  41 MINUTES  10 SECONDS - - Let's celebrate the Year of the Mouse! Open this bundle to find these mouse and rat favorites: Squeaky Hearing, Great Rat King, Antiquated Mad Tea Party, Country Mouse, Mouseketin, Mousy Miss, and Classic Mousy Miss! Get Year of the Mouse! 02 Get Heavenly Northern Wind FREE when you buy Gaia Cash! * - 04 DAYS  11 HOURS  39 MINUTES  46 SECONDS Salutations, Gaians! We have a great coupon for you to take advantage of when you make purchases of Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card! This coupon can only be applied to purchases made via PayPal or Credit Card and must be reactivated between uses by visiting this announcement and clicking the button below. The Heavenly Northern Wind coupon can be redeemed with a purchase of $25 USD or more! This coupon can be redeemed until 11:59 PM PST on January 6th, and can be redeemed up to FIVE times until it expires, just be sure to visit this announcement and click the corresponding button below before using! Please note that only one coupon may be used at a time and cannot be used with other existing coupons. - Heavenly Northern Wind Coupon! 02 Sooty and Snooty! Snooty Pretentious Prince is here! * - 03 DAYS  21 HOURS  39 MINUTES  37 SECONDS - Get Snooty Pretentious Prince! 02 Last Chance to Apply! Gaia Community Arts Ambassadors! * - 00 DAYS  11 HOURS  39 MINUTES  26 SECONDS Hello, Gaians! We are launching a new Gaia Community Arts Program and we're looking for volunteers to be ambassadors! The GCA Program will involve sending out a weekly news e-mail featuring art, short stories, and poetry created by the Gaia community and chosen by the Ambassadors. It will also contain sneak peeks into events and new items, special promo codes, and so much more! Due to the overwhelming response we've received so far, we will have to close the application tonight, January 2nd at 11:59 PM PST. So if you're interested in volunteering, get your application in before then! If you are active in the art communities on Gaia and interested in volunteering to be an ambassador, follow the link below to read more information and apply! Apply Now! 02 Blessed Fountain II! Styles, tickets, and more! * - 29 DAYS  07 HOURS  25 MINUTES  30 SECONDS Hello, Gaians! I hope you're all having a heavenly day so far. I was thinking about that time we went to the Blessed Fountain and saw so many beautiful sights and I couldn't wait to go back. So let's take a trip there again! Blessed Fountain II is now in stock at Cloud 9! This valuable item generator will be available until for the whole month of January! So make sure you stop by and pick it up before 11:59 PM PST on January 31st, because it will be gone after that! - - The angels have heard your prayers and today we're returning to the Blessed Fountain with Blessed Fountain II! There are over 450 items for you all to discover inside of this valuable chance item! Open this up and see what path you'll take! - Blessed Fountain II: Fruits has the most items inside, where you can find wonders like Keeper of Milan, A Small Magical Light, Messy Bride, SDPlus Gaian I Flavour of Molu I, His Apathetic Bangs, Damned Sakana Matsuri, Autumn Makeover for Her, Wilting Boo Bebe, and so much more! - Blessed Fountain II: Incense has rare wonders like all of 2018's Umami Drops, Savage Little Monster, July 2k16 Party Favors, Magical Special Somebunny, Heaven Quenched by War, Mythical Slouch, Spicy Baka Beach, Your Heavenly Angel, Your Heavenly Angel, and so much more! - If the Gaia-Gods favor you, you'll find Blessed Fountain II: Flowers which has even more wonderful treasures like Chii’s Wish Upon the Shadow, Chilly Cottontail Clinic, Matte, Ancient Froggy Spells, 2015, 2016 and 2017 Limited Edition Collector's Passes, and more! If you're really lucky, you may even find a Perfect Parcel, Beautician License, Accessory License, Project Rainbow Ticket, or Rainbow Parcel Ticket! Get Blessed Fountain II in Cloud 9! Become a supporter! 03 Crystallized Fantasy Flavor gives you magic powers!** * - 03 DAYS  22 HOURS  16 MINUTES  20 SECONDS - Get Crystallized Fantasy Flavor! 03 The Sparkling Box of Bundles is back! * - Hey Gaians! Remember that one time a long while back when I put a bunch of boxes inside of a bigger box and was climbing through them all? It's okay if you don't, but I sure remember it, and it was a ton of fun! Anyway, the reason I bring it up now is because I have a whole bunch of boxes here that I need to inspect for quality assurance, and I could really use your help opening them all up so I can get on with my inspection! You know, for work purposes only. I'm definitely not going to take a nap in each one of these boxes, I promise. Just be sure to stop by and check them out before 11:59 PM PST on January 3rd, because after that they'll be leaving the shop! - - The Sparkling Box of Bundles contains a whole bunch of surprises! Every box has a bundle inside featuring fabulous favorites, so give one a try for a bundle like the Summer Dreams Bundle, The Luckiest Catch Dreamy Bundle, Destination Date Independent Bundle, Monthly Unraveling Ethereal Bundle, Coldest Desires Miserable Bundle, Pet Purradise Opalescent Bundle, Mistletones Starry Bundle, Winter Hairball Vicious Demon Bundle, December 2k17 Party Favors! If you're particularly lucky, you might even discover the Mighty Win Gaia Bundle! Try the Sparkling Box of Bundles! 03 Do you think you're Butter Off Alone? * - 06 DAYS  19 HOURS  42 MINUTES  44 SECONDS - - Are you Butter Off Alone? Open this bundle to find Dreaming of Butter, Toasty Cafe: Butter Side Up, Draconis Beelestis, Master's Memory, Buttered Lil' Miss Fortune, You Butter Knock On My, Everyone's Darkness, and Butter Off Without You! Get Butter Off Alone! 04 Their destiny was fated in the stars. Aurora Star Encounter! * - 03 DAYS  16 HOURS  27 MINUTES  20 SECONDS - Get Aurora Star Encounter! 04 Happy Chuu Year! Umami Drop & Plus: NezuMimi! Shop the Look! * - 03 DAYS  18 HOURS  27 MINUTES  08 SECONDS Ring in the New Year right with Umami Drop: NezuMimi! Great fortune awaits you, as well as an adorable mousy style! Gaia-tan also has Umami Plus: NezuMimi, a soulbound chance item made special just for our Angel Supporters. While this looks similar to your average Umami drop, this is actually an enhanced version! An Umami Plus has double the chances to discover the rare and spectacular recolor that you can find! So come and check out this Umami Drop and PLUS, which will be here until 11:59 AM PST on January 8th! - - Umami Drop: NezuMimi will bring you great things for the new year because you're guaranteed a great item with it. Give this chance item a try for NezuMimi or if you're lucky, you might score the rare Cheerful NezuMimi instead! Get Umami Drop: NezuMimi! - Found in Cloud 9 for Angel Supporters: Check out this special treat, Umami PLUS: NezuMimi! Umami Plus is an enhanced soulbound version of an Umami Drop, with DOUBLE the chances to receive the rare recolor! Open up to receive NezuMimi OR the rare chance of the Cheerful NezuMimi! Either way you win! Get Umami Plus: NezuMimi! Become a supporter! - - - Searching for a new look? Grab this bundle and match this look! This Shop the Look: NezuMimi bundle contains: Geminus, Jaded Bard Fatale, Brightest Star Twins, Sweet Clear Seal, Dreamkeeper, Mousy Miss, Aurora Aura, Guardian Spirit, Seraph's Plea, and the brand new NezuMimi! Get Shop The Look: NezuMimi! 04 Open up Donut Daze for a delicious style or a sparkly donut! * - Hey Gaians! I hate to say it, but even this cold can't keep me away from a delicious treat. I just found out that a familiar seasonal restaurant opened back up down in Barton! It may be freezing and I may have needed towels to wipe down my paws, but the trip out there was totally worth it because I got some tasty food while I was there! You should take a trip out there yourselves and check it out before it leaves at 11:59 PM PST on January 4th, trust me when I say it's worth it! - - Eat too much and you'll end up in a Donut Daze! Open up this chance item to find either a Jelly or Glaze donut, but no matter what you get, you'll find a fabulous and sweet item like Lemon Curd Donut Darling, houjun-san donut pokekaiju jiggle puff, Donut Go Gently, Bloody Spider Sweets, Best OMG, Demonic Treasure Treat, Bits of Bows, Foxorciblings, Heaven Fighter, Take a Bow, Lash Out, Fallen Castle Town Meltdown, SDPlus Gaian Ismatic King IV, Sweet Ambitious Swimmer or you might find the shinest and most valuable donuts like SDPlus Gaian Cunning ADiTaMi or an Angelic Halo found in Throttle Kitty's Preemo DJ Bundle, Halo Happiness Bundle, or the Naturally Blessed Bundle! Get Donut Daze! 04 Heavenly Wish II! Quadruple chances for Tickets! * - 01 DAYS  16 HOURS  39 MINUTES  55 SECONDS Greeting, Gaians! I hope you're having a divine day. For this holiday season, I wanted to bring something special to Cloud 9 for Angel Supporters! Heavenly Wish II contains amazing treasures from Narwheel, Lucky Catch, and more! You can even find some Tickets inside! Be sure to make a Heavenly Wish before 1:59 PM PST on January 6th, because it will be gone after that! Hope to see you soon~ Now you have quadruple the chance to win any of the tickets inside! - - Open Heavenly Wish II for one of a bunch of marvelous items from the past! You could find amazing items like KINDRED Narwheel, Round Pokeheart Headphones, Consort Selene, To Dreamland!, Their Darkness, First, My Americano, 404 Error, Thousand Year Fox, and so much more! You could also win one of a number of rare treasures like a Perfect Parcel, Project Tie-Dye Ticket, Accessory License, Beautician License, or Flaired Up Ticket! Get Heavenly Wish II! Become a supporter! ---- Greeting, Gaians! I hope you're having a divine day. For this holiday season, I wanted to bring something special to Cloud 9 for Angel Supporters! Heavenly Wish II contains amazing treasures from Narwheel, Lucky Catch, and more! You can even find some Tickets inside! Be sure to make a Heavenly Wish before 1:59 PM PST on January 6th, because it will be gone after that! Hope to see you soon~ Now you have quadruple the chance to win any of the tickets inside! - - Open Heavenly Wish II for one of a bunch of marvelous items from the past! You could find amazing items like KINDRED Narwheel, Round Pokeheart Headphones, Consort Selene, To Dreamland!, Their Darkness, First, My Americano, 404 Error, Thousand Year Fox, and so much more! You could also win one of a number of rare treasures like a Perfect Parcel, Project Tie-Dye Ticket, Accessory License, Beautician License, or Flaired Up Ticket! 05 Level G returns filled with classic styles & featured items! * - 01 DAYS  09 HOURS  40 MINUTES  46 SECONDS Hey Gaians! I have something special for you all today! This item generator is a little different than most! This month we decided to debut a new type of item generator that's filled with featured items! All of the featured items will have enhanced rates, making it easier for you all obtain something extraordinary! Of course, all of the other items inside are straight from the vault and there are so many valuable things to find inside! No matter what you find inside, you'll win an amazing style! Be sure to pick one up before 11:59 PM PST on January 6th because they're leaving after that! - - Ready to play? Open up Level G for some amazing styles straight from the vault! You'll find amazing sets for you all to wear like What's the Manner, Captivating Lashes, Triclops Party 2: Electric Boogaloo, Lettuce Sin, Neutral Gothic Glare, Revenant of the Independent Sea, pucker up, Curse of Fate, Chomping Buxom Brute, Animu Hair, Succubus Night, Manners Matter Little Kitten, Vile Eyes, Jasette's Craft, Canterbury Pardoner, Neutral Para Peepers, Mercurio's Mistress, Aki's Bag of Things, Yes Miam, houjun-san daemon pokekaiju shiny kittens, Queenly Moon Tresses and much, much more! Level up even more! Inside Level G are valuable Featured Items! All of these special featured items are enhanced and have FIVE TIMES the chances to receive it! This round of featured items include: Oasis Celes, Exalted Sibling, Dreamland Crying Maid-chan, Aggressive Warning Signs and KINDRED Pumpkin Grunny Bundle which includes KINDRED Pumpkin Grunny and a KINDRED Ally Plus (100%) 10 Pack! These featured sets are easier to obtain than ever, so be ready to Level G! Get Level G! 05 Shhh, it's a secret!** Secret Bit of Pain has arrived! * - 03 DAYS  19 HOURS  40 MINUTES  28 SECONDS - Get Secret Bit of Pain! 05 Now in Cloud 9! BUNdle of Buns! * - 06 DAYS  21 HOURS  39 MINUTES  54 SECONDS - - Open up BUNdle of Buns for all sorts of hair buns: single, double, triple!! (Just kidding, no triple buns). Inside you'll find Regal Top Knotch, Playing Shady, Vibrant Bows on Bows, Eh-steamed Buns, Serotonin's Gone Buns, and The Lööps! Get BUNDle of Buns in Cloud 9! Become a supporter! 06 Now in Cloud 9! Nori Polar Explorer! * - 03 DAYS  15 HOURS  06 MINUTES  39 SECONDS - Get Nori Polar Explorer! Become a supporter! 06 Use Lucky Talisman to find great styles! Brand new recolors! * - 08 DAYS  17 HOURS  06 MINUTES  29 SECONDS - - Have you felt unlucky lately? Well this Lucky Talisman is the perfect thing for you! When you open up this item generator you'll end up with either a fantastic style, a bundle, or a valuable item no matter what! You might find great items like Before Shiro’s Coffee, Someone Snug, Bits of Bows, Cutie Legs, Vintage Hoodie, Coy Lady Akumei, all better, Blossoming Affections, Ms. Champion’s Ace, Opulent Regalia, and more! If luck is truly in your favor you might find the brand new Sundae Artistic April or Rosy Cottontail Clinic, or even a Thank You Letter for June 2003! Get Lucky Talisman! 06 Sherbert Styles is filled with rainbow favorites! * - 06 DAYS  19 HOURS  06 MINUTES  19 SECONDS - - Sherbert Styles is bursting with rainbows! Open this bundle to find Clear Sherbert Seal, Fruity Doufu Hua Remake, Fruity Nobilitea, Fruity Ambitious Swimmer, Artemis of the Colorful Woods, and Colorful Artistic April! Get Sherbert Styles! 06 New items are a spin away with Lucky Catch! * - Nyaaaa~an! Hihi, Gaians! It is I, Catchuu, the ancient god of luck and prosperity! Are you feeling lucky today? I hope you are, because I have a bunch of brand new, super premium surpurrises waiting for you in Lucky Catch today! If you're looking for some meowgical stypes from a purrosperous deity, then look no further than me! Curious to find out what's in store? Then give me a spin and see what you'll win~ - - Magnificent new items are waiting for you inside Lucky Catch! Give Catchuu's paw a spin for a fabulous new item like KINDRED Decembun, His Reign, Snow Warning, Sparkle Hunters, Fashionably Cold, Animal Very Merry, Decembun Scarf, Decembun Style, and so much more! Good luck~! Lucky Catch! 06 Premium Flawless Skin returns for you in this bundle! * - Hey Gaians! How's my fur look today? Soft? Shiny? Tell me what you think! Have you seen Cygnus' skin lately? It looks flawless. I wonder what his daily and nightly routine is. I don't really pay attention to it, but now I'm curious! I know a lot of you Gaians have great skin, and I know some of you have designed fabulous items with a bunch of pretty skin mods! So if you're looking for some valuable mods for a deal on some of these items, come check out this premium bundle before it leaves the shops at 11:59 PM PST on January 7th! - - The wait is over! Premium Flawless Skin Bundle is here and is filled with rare and valuable user designed mods! This bundle contains Don't Knock These Legs, Mystical Elf Ears, Aki's Pointy Ears, More Bare Blessed Arms, Tools of the Starbound Thieves, Bare-Handed Fantasy Flier, sadlow, and Fantastically Thicc! Get Premium Flawless Skin! 07 Get Calming NezuMimi FREE when you buy Gaia Cash! * - 06 DAYS  11 HOURS  44 MINUTES  30 SECONDS Salutations, Gaians! We have a great coupon for you to take advantage of when you make purchases of Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card! This coupon can only be applied to purchases made via PayPal or Credit Card and must be reactivated between uses by visiting this announcement and clicking the button below. The Calming NezuMimi coupon can be redeemed with a purchase of $25 USD or more! This coupon can be redeemed until 11:59 PM PST on January 13th, and can be redeemed up to FIVE times until it expires, just be sure to visit this announcement and click the corresponding button below before using! Please note that only one coupon may be used at a time and cannot be used with other existing coupons. - Calming NezuMimi Coupon! 07 Angel's Brew is back in Cloud 9 for a limited time! * - 00 DAYS  11 HOURS  44 MINUTES  11 SECONDS Hello there, Angels! I have brought back an amazing item generator for all of you Angel Supporters! Inside are some classic items from the past, or even some newer ones that were recently released from the vault! What does that mean exactly? Well, some items might be bound by some rules that limit them from being immediately released! I get first dibs on them of course, so I wanted to share all of these special finds with you all! In Angel's Brew, not only will you find items straight from the vault, but you'll be able to find bundles, items and other styles from the not-so-far past as well! Check it out! - - Special in Cloud 9 for Angel Supporters: Join us for a sip or two with Angel's Brew! Whether your brew of choice is coffee... or a peculiar concoction, open this up to discover styles like Rotten Deja Brew, Pitiful Catharsis Requiem, Glimpse, Goth Walk, Snowy Caelestis, Twirling Twintails, Dignified Arborem Fera, KINDRED Khaotix the Crimson Hatchling, Umami Drop: Wit and Wisdom, Zomblessed, throwin’ shade, Breezy Bullet Hell, gnoc offs cold case, Bittersweet Earl Grey Taste, , Sugary Crying Maid-chan, Adorabow Messengers, so earresponsible, KINDRED Ember the Seabreeze Fox, Stares At You, sprouts, Jelly Pout Lips, First, My Americano and SO MUCH MORE! If luck finds you, then you might even discover special items like Aureli Sale Pass, Ossidi Sale Pass, Punk All Day Bundle, Throttle Kitty's Preemo DJ Bundle, Naturally Blessed Bundle, Perfect Pick, Perfect Parcel or even a Gatcha Token! See you soon Angels~♥! Get Angel's Brew! Become an Angel Supporter! 07 New in La Victoire! Silent Lifegiver! * - 03 DAYS  21 HOURS  44 MINUTES  00 SECONDS - Get Silent Lifegiver! 07 Cloud 9 Special Sightings: Narwheel and Gatcha favorites! * - 06 DAYS  18 HOURS  33 MINUTES  34 SECONDS Hello, Gaians! I hope you are all having a divine day! I won't keep you long, but I wanted you to know that I've got some Narwheel and Gatcha favorites in stock. So please stop by Cloud 9 before 11:59 AM PST on January 14th! - Visit Cloud 9 for some Special Sightings like Maiden of Fiji, White Moth, Cafe Coconut, Love-in-Idleness, and Student Council President! Visit Cloud 9! Become a supporter! 08 Visit the Chompy Cafe for delicious treats & featured items! * - 01 DAYS  11 HOURS  55 MINUTES  10 SECONDS HEY GAIANS! CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP! IT IS SHARK WEEK CHOMP! -*ahem* I have brought something exciting back for you all today! This item generator is filled with featured items! All of the featured items will have enhanced rates, making it easier for you all obtain something new! We listened to your feedback, and rates have been adjusted so you can get more of what you love, a lot easier! Of course, all of the other items inside are recently released from the vault and there are so many valuable things to find inside! No matter what you find inside, you'll win an amazing style! - - Ready to play? Open up Chompy Cafe for some amazing styles recently released from the vault! You'll find amazing sets for you all to wear like Kitsune, Swampy Nekomancer, Warzane's Katana, Zombabis, Queenly Tails, Your Mystical Angel, houjun-san lunar pokekaiju winged nekos, Exorvixens, gnoc dirtier, KINDRED Jinbei Zamu Whale Shark, Beach Cuties, Lustrous April Blush, Salty Devil Tail, Glucose Guardian, Fruity Ambitious Swimmer, Before Shiro’s Coffee, Faded Memento Maui, Her Pure Marejesty, Sode no Shirayuki, Vivid Sneaker Collection, Sailor Arii, Summer Haircut, Mmm God No, Rabbitually T H I C C and much, much more! If you're a lucky customer, you might come across the Super Advance Chance, Perfect Pick or one of the four Shop The Holiday Look bundles! Take an even bigger bite! Inside Chompy Cafe are brand new Featured Items! All of these special featured items are enhanced and have FIVE TIMES the chances to receive it! Thanks to all of your feedback, the enhanced odds are better than ever! This round of featured items include: Cool Always Alert, Soft Divine Wife, Airy Gaian Summer, Opulent Studious Sea and Lapine Danseuse Legendaire! These featured sets are easier to obtain than ever, so be ready to visit Chompy Cafe! Visit the Chompy Cafe! 08 Graceful Winter Tea Party has arrived! * - 03 DAYS  21 HOURS  54 MINUTES  10 SECONDS - Get Graceful Winter Tea Party! 08 Dandelion Dreamers and Dandy Through the Woods! * - 06 DAYS  22 HOURS  10 MINUTES  45 SECONDS - - Open Dandelion Dreamers for a collection of dandelion favorites as well as something brand new! This bundle contains Dandelion Perilous Fool, Clear Wish, Thé Tranquil Mystique, Moon of Chang'e, Cold Undead Idol, Chilly Cottontail Clinic, and the brand new Dandy Through the Woods! Get Dandelion Dreamers! 08 Some Special Bundles have returned to Cloud 9! * - Hello, Gaians~! I hope you're having a wonderful day! This month is really bringing the heat, don't you think? Before the heat comes back, I wanted to have a Special Sighting for you all featuring two hot bundles from the not so far past! So I have the A Shoe! bundle and the The Brow-dy Bunch bundle back for a limited time! These bundles are packed with some of your favorite styles that have been found throughout Gatcha, Lucky Catch and more! These bundles will be leaving Cloud 9 by 11:59 PM PST on January 9th! So stop by, and I hope to see you soon! - - Found in Cloud 9 for Angel Supporters: A SHOE! Bless you! Oh? You didn't sneeze? Open this bundle to find Delinquit, Melamoori, Daikusagi, Catharsis Lucem, Hime Delinquit, Demure Catharsis Lucem, Kashmiri Daikusagi, Ambrosial Melamoori, and the return of the special Let's Get Some Shoes! Get A Shoe! Bundle! - - We're all in this together! Grab the The Brow-dy Bunch bundle if you're ready to really show how you feel, you'll find some past Lucky Catch favorites, Gatcha Classics and more! Inside you'll discover the rare Turnope, Sin of Pride, CATatonic, Hidden Strength of the Pride, Pearlina, Delinquell, and the special bundle feature Brow Essentials! made just for our Angel Supporters! Get The Brow-dy Bunch! Become an Angel Supporter! 09 Angelic Apple: take a bite! Sweet styles & Rainbow Ticket! * - 11 DAYS  10 HOURS  53 MINUTES  31 SECONDS - - Take a bite of this Angelic Apple to discover something delicious! You could find amazing items like Sleepy Blush, bunbao, 666, Lash Out, Cathartic Dreamkeeper, OMG It's Galaxy, You WILL Love Me, Cathartic Goth Mystic, Divine Consort Selene, and so much more! If you're extra lucky, you may even find a Project Rainbow Ticket! Get Angelic Apple in Cloud 9! Become a supporter! 09 Listen to the song! Ethereal Songstress of Aurelian is here! * - 03 DAYS  20 HOURS  53 MINUTES  23 SECONDS - Ethereal Songstress of Aurelian! 09 Can you hear it? Umami Drop: Hanazumi has arrived! * - 03 DAYS  22 HOURS  53 MINUTES  08 SECONDS - - Open Umami Drop: Hanazumi to receive Natural Hanazumi, Vibrant Hanazumi, or Gentle Hanazumi! Either way you win! Get Umami Drop: Hanazumi! 09 The Simply Sadodere Bundle is back! * - 01 DAYS  03 HOURS  12 MINUTES  18 SECONDS Hello, Gaians! I hope you were able to rest up from yesterday! The unbirthday celebration was so much fun, but so exhausting! How do you all usually celebrate your birthdays? Do you eat cake? Eat some pizza? Cry a little bit perhaps? I hope you're never sad on your birthday, but incase you want to dress for the occasion, we have some sad outfits for you all! - - Keep this unbirthday celebration with more items to match your outfit! Grab the Simply Sadodere Bundle which holds Murder Daughter, Sadodere TT n TT, Cut Off A Pizza Me, Sadistic Bone Heads, Deadly Choice Poison, Close Combative Companions, Bloodthirsty Spooky Swim, Sadly Meant 2Be and Sadistic Unconditional Affliction! Get Simply Sadodere Bundle! 10 Isn't she lovely? Lovely Northern Wind is here! * - 03 DAYS  18 HOURS  01 MINUTES  41 SECONDS - Get Lovely Northern Wind! 10 Cuddle Up with furry friends for new user-designed styles! * - 13 DAYS  20 HOURS  01 MINUTES  26 SECONDS - - Open Cuddle Up to find cozy looks like Check Meow't Pal, Bit of Sapphire Pain, Silent Winter Bloom, Apatite Petite Backdrop, Sootberry Scarf Collection, Frozen Habitually Cozy, Animal Dee and Es Confections, Minty Bittersweet Taste, and more! You could also get one of a number of brand new user-designed items like Skunk Punk by Spirit Box, Shiro's Cannon Belt by Shironamida, Lil' Booming Miss Fortune by bright_cold_silver_moon, Ethereal Aura by Fatalitykaz, Roi du Miasme by Geno Rhapsody, Their Starlight and Consort Estella by Pusheh, Animal Shiny Hide and Freak by DJ Exotico, Bondage(s) by yundere, Dragon's Blessing by vodka_vixen, Senpai's Pet by Serafiella, or Stare of a whiner by Mr Astros! If you're really lucky, you might even discover a Project Tie-Dye Ticket to create your own custom Gaia recolor! Get Cuddle Up! 10 Grow the Jackpots and win big! * - 06 DAYS  08 HOURS  01 MINUTES  16 SECONDS Hey Gaians! Are you feeling lucky? I hope you are, because it always feels good to feel lucky, doesn't it? Jackpot is back, and there are two versions this time: GC and Platinum! The grand prizes are a minimum of 10,000 GC and 100,000 Platinum, respectively, but the more people that try Jackpot out, the higher the grand prize value will get! Here's the deal, though—you won't know whether you've won or not until the week after the Jackpot is released! That way, there's a chance for the jackpot to really grow before someone wins! There's more good news, as well! There might only be one grand prize winner, but there will be a number of other winners who will still get a decent GC or Platinum prize as well! And even if you don't win GC or Platinum, you'll still get a prize! Week 1 Jackpots will be available for purchase until 11:59 PM PST on January 16th. During that time, the jackpot totals will be updated once a day. The final Jackpot totals will be announced at 2:00 PM PST on January 17th and at that point you can open your Jackpots to see what you get! See if lady luck is on your side and give Jackpot a go! - Give GC Jackpot a try and see what you get! The grand prize will be a minimum of 10,000 Gaia Cash, but the more people that try Jackpot out, the higher the grand prize value will get! - Give Platinum Jackpot a try and see what you get! The grand prize will be a minimum of 100,000 Platinum, but the more people that try Jackpot out, the higher the grand prize value will get! Grow the GC Jackpot! Grow the Platinum Jackpot! See the current Jackpots! 10 Unexpected Challengers Bundle has some Luminous Friends! * - Hello, Gaians~! I hope you're having a divine day! I was up late last night counting the stars, I didn't even notice how time passed us by! I was thinking about a bundle that was in La Victoire and full of some familar faces, but I feel like they were really missing the stars of the show! Today, I'm bringing back some of the underdogs, and I hope you enjoy seeing them! This bundle will be leaving Cloud 9 by 11:59 PM PST on January 11th! - - In this Unexpected Challengers Bundle, you'll find some past Lucky Catch favorites and more! Inside you'll discover the rare Star Diva, Umami Drop: Buxom Brute, Come Closer, and the brand new Luminous Friends and Animal Luminous Friends just for our Angel Supporters! Get Unexpected Challengers Bundle! Become a subscriber! 11 Sugar Coated is back! Find a pile full of sweet treats! * - 01 DAYS  13 HOURS  59 MINUTES  12 SECONDS Hey Gaians! I must admit, I have quite a sweet tooth! I'm not allowed in most candy stores because I tend to get... a little crazy. There are just so many choices and I want to try it all! So do be a favor and grab some sweets for me if you have the chance! It's time to go to your favorite candy shop and grab something Sugar Coated! With just one bite, you can find past styles or a new favorite! - - Let your sweet tooth be your guide and, open up Sugar Coated for a wonderful style like, White Candy Hearts Valentines Bundle, Kawaii Deco Doki, Zodiacal: Equinox 12th Gen., KINDRED Candy Cream Skulverine, Flora's Hopeful Puffballs, C's Charming Makeover, Umami Drop: 1UP Superstar, Aki's Pointy Ears, Lash Out, Devil's Eye, Demonic Baescuit, Glance or you'll even get the chance to find a Gatcha Token, Perfect Pick or a Perfect Parcel But what's special about this find is the recolor: Oriana Hime Hime Hime! Get Sugar Coated! 11 Verdant Priestess of Aurelian has arrived! * - 03 DAYS  17 HOURS  49 MINUTES  12 SECONDS - Verdant Priestess of Aurelian! 11 Cuddle Up Cozy Bundle! Gracefully Cozy For Mew! * - 03 DAYS  19 HOURS  49 MINUTES  00 SECONDS - Get Cuddle Up Cozy Bundle! 12 A week of Hidden Gems is back! Start your week with Onyx! * - 06 DAYS  12 HOURS  39 MINUTES  03 SECONDS You know, Gaians, for the longest time I would collect the shiniest rocks possible, not even knowing their worth! As time went on, I would show them to my friends and to my surprise some of these were very rare! I hope to keep my collection growing, and I hope you can start your own soon! That's why I worked with Gaia-tan to have a whole set of special gems made for you all week long! Each sparkling gem gives you a shot at past gem favorites or a chance to grab one of the gem-exclusive recolors to perfect your look! Check out my schedule below for when which gemstones will be in La Victoire on a specific day! If you can't wait, or if you missed out, Gaia-tan has a special edition of Hidden Gems in Cloud 9 that will allow you to play any one of these gems at anytime this week! - - Choose which jewel you want with Hidden Gems to receive one Topaz, Aquamarine, Opal, Pearl, or Onyx! Your choice of gem will give you a shot at past sparkling favorites or a chance to grab one of the gem-exclusive recolors to perfect your look! This gem collection will be leaving Cloud 9 by 11:59 PM PST on January 18th! Get Hidden Gems in Cloud 9! Become a supporter! 00 DAYS  12 HOURS  39 MINUTES  03 SECONDS - - Get your hands on Hidden Gems: Onyx for a chance to perfect your look with a beautiful item like Glimpse, Antique Vault, Sour Eclipse, Cursed Kawanoka, Starry Crystalline Dream, Masquerade Nightmare, or Shining Crystalline Star! If you're particularly lucky, you might even unearth Onyx's treasure, Breezy Oni-san! This gem collection will leave La Victoire 11:59 PM PST on January 12th! Hidden Gems: Onyx! 12 Now in La Victoire! Gentle Wooden Titter! * - 03 DAYS  22 HOURS  38 MINUTES  52 SECONDS - Get Gentle Wooden Titter! 12 Cuddle Up Peppy Bundle! Peppy Winter Tea Party! * - 03 DAYS  20 HOURS  02 MINUTES  53 SECONDS - Cuddle Up Peppy Bundle! 12 Opal Oddities! Blind your enemies with shimmering styles!** * - 06 DAYS  22 HOURS  02 MINUTES  41 SECONDS - - Open Opal Oddities for a collection of shimmering treasures! This bundle contains Animal Luminescent Swinging Stars, Opal Purrsian Princess, Opalescent Enticing Buck, Opalescent Autumn Maiden, Lux Aeterna, Opalescent Firefly Catcher, Opalescent Harbinger of Death, Shimmering Luna Moth, Opalescent Sidra Hime, and Opalescent Brittle Crystal! Get Opal Oddities! Need some Gaia Cash? Stock up online or get instant Cash via PayPal, and it's never too late to sign up for Angel Subscription! You can also convert your unused retail gift cards into Gaia Cash with PayGarden! Learn more about this month's Gift! View your gaia rewards! '**Don't blind your enemies, or anyone else for that matter.